User devices such as consumer electronics and home appliances are often sold as a single up-front purchase. For example, a television may be sold in a retail shop for $200 to a consumer, who then owns the television and takes it home. However, some people would prefer to pay for a device over time, for example with monthly payments of $20 per month, either for a limited number of payments, or for as long as the device is in use.
Several systems exist to help the seller continue to receive payments after the buyer has walked away with the television (or other device or appliance). In one prior system, multiple hardware units are required to be connected to the device (or to multiple devices), including a unit for controlling the device, and another unit for managing usage (e.g., receiving and tracking payments). Yet other systems use a mobile communication network that facilitates electronic payment verification. However such systems also require the device itself to have mobile communication capability in order to be controlled.
It is desirable to have a method and system for remote management of devices that is easy and economical to deploy, and assists in assuring that required payments are timely made to the seller of the devices.